


Lay Low

by XxThe_One_From_The_DarkxX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BadassReader, Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Old Friend, SamWilsonIsCute, roast, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxThe_One_From_The_DarkxX/pseuds/XxThe_One_From_The_DarkxX
Summary: Sam has a long lost friend that had a new life. Yet, this friend will be more helpful than to patch the Winter Soldier after he had received a shower of bullets.
Relationships: James Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Lay Low

"Shit! Hang on, man! We're almost there!" Sam shouted as he dragged his bloody and grunting friend to the small wooden house on top of the hill.

"Where are you taking me?" Bucky managed to mumble between groans as he held on his significant injury.

"I'm taking you to the best doctor and friend. I trust her more than anyone." Sam replied before Bucky fell into unconsciousness.

Minutes after, the new Captain America pounded at the door. Instantly, the door opened, revealing you, a petite woman covered with tattoos. Your eyes looked at your old friend, crossing your arms under your chest as you squinted. Then, the soft groan of the Winter Soldier caught your attention, immediately letting them in. When they stepped in, you checked the surroundings to see if they got followed, satisfied that they did not. Closing and locking the door, you went to the room with the two men, preparing your material and washing your hands to attend Bucky's wounds. As you worked on the passed out supersoldier, Sam fidgetted in the corner of the room, watching your work on his new friend intently.

"Been a while since I saw you, Sam, you could at least give a phone call," you said as you pulled the bullets out of the wounds.

"Sorry, I didn't want your bastard of boyfriend to cuss you out. I missed you, the old you before you started to date that bastard." Sam shrugged.

"I missed you too, especially roasting the shit out of you and other soldiers." you grinned under your medical mask. "You remember Troy Schmidt?" 

"The pararescue you kept calling Bull?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yap, well, he paid a visit for a tattoo. Guess what it was," you added as you glanced at him.

"A Bull, I guess?"

"Nope. The Falcon. He has a lot of respect and admiration for you. I heard something like he has a fantasy about you." you snort as you cleaned the wounds before wrapping them.

At the confession, Sam rubbed his face with his hands out of exasperation. He did know that the said pararescue had a thing for him, but to turn it into a fantasy. Groaning, the new Captain America left the room to get some fresh air on the balcony in the backyard, leaving you alone with the supersoldier who started to come back to himself. While he regained consciousness, you put your material away, cleaning the place before sitting on the chair, joined by your four-legged best friend: Jack. The dog is a rescued wolf with thick black fur, yellow eyes, and standing to your waist, which could scare anyone. 

"Ho ho ho, good morning sleeping beauty." you teased as you scratched Jack's ear.

"Who are you?" Bucky said, worried, as he looked at you in your eyes.

"Hold up, tiger; I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Samantha's friend, and my code name is B.T.S.C.," you replied as you extended a hand towards the supersoldier calmly.

"B.T.S.C? What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Batshit Crazy?" you replied as you let Jack rush to him to get more affection.

With a chuckle, Bucky started to pet the dog roughly as he likes. The wolf continued to fall in love with the soldier as you smiled fondly before standing up and going to the kitchen. Eventually, Bucky went to put back his shirt, then walked to join you, looking for his friend. Without taking your head out of the fridge to snatch ingredients for a chicken cream, you pointed the back door to let know the Winter Soldier that The Falcon is there, sitting on the balcony. Nodding lightly, Bucky went to join Sam, escorted by Jack.

"I guess you met Y/N?" Sam said as he felt his friend's presence.

"She didn't tell me her real name, only her code name," Bucky replied, skeptical. 

"Yeah, she's pretty proud of it. She earned it after she went full commando by using a quad." Sam grinned as he looked at Bucky and Jack.

By your side, you started to shred chicken rotisserie, then cut bits of carrots to add in your recipe. Then, you set it all on the stove, adding spices, and stirring. The smell of comfort food quickly filled the small house, making you hum and dance a bit to the satisfaction. Although your deception for Sam to come here with an unannounced visit, he also never called you, you still felt happy to see him. After all, he is your best friend and the only one you can count on anymore. The boyfriend he mentioned got executed by the Winter Soldier years before he joined the Avengers, which you did not care at due to his demeanor. Satisfied with the way the cream went, you started to prepare Sam's favorite meal: Steak.

* * *

During dinner, you exchanged stories during your military time with the two men, reminding some to your best friend. Sometimes, you would feel a glance from Bucky, feeling weirdly giddier when it happens. Plus, he thanked you and groaned at the taste of the dinner you made, which made your heart skip a beat. You were used to Sam doing the same, but you did not have any feelings towards him besides friendship, but for Barnes, it's another story.

"So, Sam's your boyfriend?" Bucky asked.

"He is my boy friend," you said as you showed that there is a space between the words. "There's a space between them: it's called the friendzone," you said as you leaned on your chair.

Instantly, Sam dropped his fork on his plate, laughing. As usual, Bucky looked at you with a puzzled look on his face. You then explained what the friendzone is, feeling empathic towards him since everything he knew mostly does not exist anymore. After he understood, he chuckled before letting out a heartfelt laugh at Sam's expenses. He may have an arm with the most exceptional technology, yet he is still unknown to most of it and everything related to the new century. A sudden knock on your front door made you jump and squint. As the two soldiers froze, you gestured them to go in the basement without a noise.


End file.
